Nawel et Alantha: 52 thèmes
by Alantha et Thelie
Summary: Alors, oui, le titre ne fait pas rêver, mais voilà, ce sont des petites histoires, courtes, rapides, pas toujours liées entre elles. Et centrées sur les personnages d'Alantha et Nawel. Je les ai mis dans le Pacte des Marchombres puisque je ne trouvais pas la catégorie des Ames Croisées. A vous de dire pour la suite!
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui, la façon dont tu me regardes**

Disclaimer: Non, les perosnnages ne sont pas à moi, ni le cadre de l'histoire. Tout pappartient à feu M. Bottero, puisse-t-il être béni pour son imagination.

Petite note: cette histoire n'a pas grand lien avec Le Pacte des Marchombres, elle est ici car la catégorie Ames Croisées n'existe pas. Elle est centrée sur Alantha et Nawel, comme vous l'indique le titre. Bonne lecture!

Alantha

C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se rencontre. Je ne connais ni ton nom, ni quoi que ce soit de toi. La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que tu es une Jurilane. Je pourrais prétendre que, par là, je te connais. Je te connaîtrais parce que tu es comme tout ton peuple et que l'on m'a instruite.

Mais non je ne le fais pas. Je ne crois pas en ces contes. Toi, tu dois croire en ce qu'on te raconte. Tu dois y croire, je le vois à ton regard. A la façon dont tu me regardes. A notre première rencontre, lorsque tu m'as vue, tes yeux se sont emplis de terreur et tu as fui, tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou.

Aujourd'hui, la façon dont tu me regardes, c'est celle d'une guerrière. De quelqu'un qui doit protéger. Celle qui est l'objet de cette attention est jute derrière toi. Mais peu importe, la seule chose qui compte, c'est la façon dont tu me regardes. Tu me vois comme un animal. Tu me vois comme un danger, comme une ennemie.

Nawel

Au même endroit, il y a quelques mois, nous nous sommes rencontrées et j'ai fui.

Mais, aujourd'hui, je suis à nouveau face à toi et nous sommes debout, à nous fixer. Aujourd'hui, je n'éprouve rien envers toi. Plus de peur, plus d'horreur, juste la tranquille certitude que s'il y a combat, je devrais faire de mon mieux. Juste la concentration qui me permet de rassembler les maigres connaissances que j'ai de toi. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais j'espère que cela suffira.

Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Ton regard ou plutôt la façon dont tu me regardes dément toutes les affirmations que je pouvais porter sur toi. Aujourd'hui, je te vois essayer d'éviter le combat. Aujourd'hui, je vois la guerrière. Je vois celle qui a quelqu'un à protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois l'humaine, je vois la femme qui est toi. Aujourd'hui, je vois ma monstruosité et je vois ton humanité. Je vois la femme qui pleure sur un cadavre et je vois le monstre qui a tué. Le problème c'est que la femme, c'est toi et le monstre, c'est moi.

Alantha

Aujourd'hui, tu as compris. Eh oui, la façon dont tu me regardes a changé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Topic 23 :**** la vérité et les pêches**

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, ainsi que le cadre de l'histoire.

Résumé: histoire centrée sur la suite du tome 1. Je ne fais qu'une supposition et laisse bien évidemment vos esprits imaginer autre chose. Pour ceux qui comprendront, je fais un lien avec un autre roman de Pierre Bottero. Ici, c'est Nawel qui parle.

Petite note: J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais ce texte, celui qui l'a précédé et ceux qui le suivront sont nés d'un défi: celui d'écrire une histoire par semaine, sur un thème, en se concentrant sur un personnage, ou plusieurs. Vous pouvez trouver la comunauté des 52 saveurs à cette adresse: profile. Je suis loin de respecter les délais, mais j'écris tout de même. Bonne lecture!

J'ai vu à travers toi. Encore une fois, tu m'as contactée. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai pu voir ta vérité. Ce que vous les Glauques, nous cachez.

Tu habites un joli village, tu sais. Tranquille et paisible. Je suis contente de l'avoir vu, parce que, maintenant, je ne pourrai plus jamais y aller. Mais, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que notre guerre était insensée mais qu'elle remontait au temps des Anciens.

Vois-tu, passée de l'autre côté de cette maudite porte, j'ai prêté attention aux gravures qui la couvraient. Et j'y ai vu le fameux mythe, ce fameux mythe qu'on nous apprend, ce fameux mythe des sept familles. Sept familles qui s'entretuaient. Cependant, alors que les adultes menaient de sanglants affrontements pour accéder au pouvoir, les enfants, inconscients de l'horreur de leur environnement, partageaient des fruits sur un arbre.

Quel rapport avec ta vérité, me demanderais-tu. Aucun, sinon que ces fruits sont les mêmes que ceux qu'on trouve dans ton village. Ta voix lointaine m'a soufflé « ce sont des pêches ». Mon esprit a suivi son chemin et je pense que je sais. Cela signifie que vous êtes les descendants de ces familles.

Je me suis intéressée à ces fresques. Et ce que j'ai compris ne se réduisait pas à ta vérité mais à la vérité en général. J'ai compris que nos magnifiques édifices étaient un héritage d'une famille appelée les Bâtisseurs. Mais c'est une autre qui a attiré mon attention. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'elle était. Puis, j'ai trouvé son nom : les Métamorphes. Ce pseudonyme m'a transpercée de part en part. Je les voyais, dans ces gravures, se transformer, revêtir la peau de divers animaux. Ils en possédaient la force, la vitesse ou toute autre caractéristique. Puis je t'ai revue, toi. Souple, rapide, bestiale aussi. Se pourrait-il que tu appartiennes à cette famille ? Se pourrait-il que vous ayez perdu vos facultés de transformation ? Je suis presque sûre de pouvoir répondre oui à ces deux questions. Mais après, comment se fait-il que vous possédiez des capacités surhumaines ? Serait-ce pour cela que nous vous confondions avec des animaux ? Et toi, serais-tu capable de répondre à ces questions ? Je te l'ai demandé par l'esprit. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu. J'ai pris ça pour un acquiescement à mes théories. La voilà donc la vérité. Nous sommes des descendants des sept familles.

C'est ce que j'ai découvert. La vérité et les pêches. Je me demande si c'est bon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Topic 2 : ****le mois le plus cruel**

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, ainsi que le cadre de l'histoire.

Résumé: histoire centrée sur la suite du tome 1. Je ne fais qu'une supposition et laisse bien évidemment vos esprits imaginer autre chose. Ici, c'est Alantha qui parle.

Petite note: Je me suis rappelée que j'ai écrit tous ces textes il y a un certain temps déjà. Deux ans, trois peut-être. Pendant ma période emo, en fait. Mais j'avais envie de les publier tels quels. Bref. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus que cela. Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'y ai repensé longtemps. Je me suis demandé si j'avais bien fait au début. Je me suis dit que si j'étais si mal, c'est que j'étais assaillie de remords. Mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendue compte que je me mentais à moi-même. Que ce n'était pas le remords qui m'accablait.

Aujourd'hui, je sais mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Aujourd'hui, je pleure, seule et désemparée. Je pleure les circonstances. Je te pleure, toi, la Jurilane. Toi, que je n'ai vu que si peu de fois. Je te pleure et je me rends compte que mon cœur et mon âme sont vides. Je me rends compte que le bonheur, la joie m'ont quittée en même temps que toi. Aujourd'hui, je contemple les années qui sont passées. Ces années que, détruite, j'ai laissé s'écouler sans réagir. Aujourd'hui, je les contemple depuis la difficile épreuve qui va arriver. La difficile épreuve de ce mois, qui revient chaque année, me poussant dans les tréfonds de ma solitude, de ma détresse, de mon désespoir. Ce mois qui me rappelle que tu as disparu, que tu es morte. A cause de moi.

Il y a déjà dix ans, nous nous sommes rencontrées par trois fois. La première, tu as fui devant moi. La seconde, tu as tué mon compagnon en défendant ton amie. La seconde, j'ai pu admirer ton courage, ta détermination. La seconde, j'ai pleuré en te maudissant. La seconde, je t'ai maudite en me demandant pourquoi je me sentais étrange. La seconde, je t'ai condamnée. Je t'ai condamnée à l'enfer et à la mort sans le vouloir. Et la troisième, la troisième, j'étais prisonnière. La troisième fois, j'étais désarmée et impuissante et tu m'as libérée. La troisième fois, mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade. La troisième fois, j'ai voulu me tuer pour la nouvelle que j'avais à t'annoncer. Puis, la troisième fois, tu as disparu vers ton funeste destin, vers ta mort. Je me rappelle du jour précis, du mois, de l'année. La scène hante mes rêves sans cesse, me rappelant ce que j'ai causé.

C'était il y a dix ans. Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Tu es restée dans mon âme, refusant de t'effacer. Aujourd'hui, je guette le premier jour de ce mois. Le mois de ton décès. Le mois où j'ai sombré dans le désespoir et la solitude. Le mois où j'ai voulu mourir tellement j'étais déchirée. Le mois où je me suis maudite de n'avoir rien dit. Le mois où ton absence m'a écartelé l'âme. Le mois où ma vie a perdu son sens. Le mois le plus cruel.

Non, le mois le plus cruel n'est pas celui où le froid est tellement prégnant qu'il fait des morts. Ce n'est pas non plus le mois où la sécheresse est si forte qu'il n'y a plus d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde. Non, le mois le plus cruel n'est pas celui où la moitié de ma famille est morte. Le mois le plus cruel, c'est celui qui a suivi ta disparition. Le mois le plus cruel, c'était, c'est et ce sera toujours celui qui me rappellera ton qui me rappellera qu'un mot m'aurait libérée. Je t'aime, Nawel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, ainsi que le cadre de l'histoire.

Petite note: À savoir, l'histoire du regard de la vieille femme est liée au meurtre de la Cendre. C'est Nawel qui parle. Je me suis efforcée de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop compliqué mais vu le titre… ben, c'était pas facile. J'espère que ça reste compréhensible.

**Autre chose:** j'ai décidé de créer une relation entre les 2 héroïnes. Rien de bien grave. C'est uniquement du suggéré mais ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter les relations homosexuelles (ceux qui sont homophobes, en clair), vous êtes priés de passer à autre chose. Merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Topic 40:**

**Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection**

Je soupirai. Maintenant que j'étais de l'autre côté de la porte, le courage retombait. Le vert luxuriant, l'humidité des végétaux me pesaient. Je savais où j'étais. En enfer. Un enfer vert, d'apparence tranquille mais grouillant de démons, de bestioles pas recommandables. En présence des Armures, je ne m'étais pas laissée aller, me souvenant de paroles de mon mentor. « Tu te vautres dans un misérabilisme facile, Nawel! » Mais, maintenant, maintenant, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne, que j'étais destinée à mourir, n'avais-je pas le droit de me vautrer dans ce misérabilisme? Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Moi qui croyais avoir une vie normale et tranquille, une vie en tant que Mage auprès de mes amis, je me retrouvais condamnée à mort loin des miens. Je n'avais prévenu personne, même pas mes parents. Comment allaient-ils l'apprendre? Quelle serait leur réaction? Peu importe, ils avaient arrêté de se soucier de moi quand je leur avais désobéi.

Je leur avais désobéi, oui. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout avait commencé le jour où j'avais assassiné une Cendre. Peu après, au lieu de demander cette fameuse robe de mage, j'avais voulu porter l'Armure. Et au fur et à mesure, mon ancien moi avait disparu, avalé par ma nouvelle vie. En vérité, ce phénomène n'avait pris de l'ampleur qu'après ces évènements alors que je commençais mon apprentissage. C'est là que je t'avais connue, sans savoir que je te reverrais. C'est là que, sans le savoir, j'avais dirigé mon destin vers une résurrection. Cette première rencontre, je pense qu'on s'en souvient toutes les deux, mais vaguement. Moi, le souvenir qui me reste, c'est une peur bleue, une course éperdue alors que - je l'ai compris après - tu ne me poursuivais pas. Les rires de mes camarades à mon retour et l'histoire avait été classée. Mais, ce n'est pas mon propos.

Quand j'avais demandé l'Armure, j'avais senti que quelque chose se rétracter en moi, pour laisser la place à… à quoi? À une chose nouvelle, un sentiment qui sentait la liberté, les nouveaux horizons. Mais c'est après notre rencontre que tout s'est accéléré. J'avais enfin pu revêtir l'Armure. Au début, elle ressemblait à une vieille loque, pourtant quand je l'avais enfilée, c'était…incroyable. Sensation indescriptible de bonheur et de plénitude. Cette armure qui me protégeait des coups me coupait aussi de mon passé. Cette entité vivante me faisait oublier la colère de mes parents, le silence après mon choix. Elle me transmettait juste l'émerveillement du moment. Elle forçait le nouveau moi à sortir. Elle enfermait l'ancien. Elle m'emmenait à la vie, avais-je l'impression. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que l'expérience était loin d'être finie.

Envoyée en mission avec mon amie, je t'ai rencontrée à nouveau. Et je suis morte. Pas directement, bien sûr. Mon cœur battait toujours, le sang coulait dans mes veines, mon corps vivait. Mais mon esprit est mort. Que s'est-il passé à ce moment? Je n'en sais rien. Juste mon amie qui a voulu attaquer. Toi et ton proche qui vous êtes défendus. Moi qui ai répliqué. Ton proche qui est tombé. Et là, ton visage. Ta douleur. Ta tristesse. Mais pas de rage ni de colère. Pas d'envie de vengeance. Juste une tristesse infinie, une touche de remords ton cœur qui saignait. Et au milieu de ça, ton visage d'une beauté sauvage, défiguré par des sentiments humains. Je n'avais jamais connu une expression plus humaine. Ma bouche s'est asséchée. La part de moi qui ne portait pas l'Armure a refait surface. Cette part qui portait un crime sur le cœur. Cette part, ensevelie sous la douleur. Ton regard m'a porté un peu plus d'un an avant. Ce n'était plus le tien mais celui de la vieille femme qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à la tombe. Un regard plein de tristesse, de douleur mais plein de reproches et de haine. Ce que j'étais alors n'a pas pu supporter un tel souvenir. Cette part s'est éteinte. Et a emporté l'autre avec elle. Je me suis servie de l'alibi de la blessure de ma camarade pour fuir. J'ai détalé à toute vitesse alors que ma seule envie était de me mettre à genoux et de m'excuser, de te prendre dans mes bras et de soigner cette plaie que j'avais causée. J'ai fui en espérant sortir de l'abîme dans lequel je m'étais fourrée.

Mais, bien évidemment, rien n'a marché. La vie n'est pas revenue. Elle est restée cachée. Et pendant un temps, j'ai vécu cette douleur. Je m'efforçais de t'effacer de mon esprit. Le jour, tu te pliais à mes exigences, tu restais terrée dans ton coin. Mais la nuit, à peine fermais-je les yeux que tu revenais me hanter, inlassablement. Ta douleur, ton visage, tes gestes, ta grâce envahissaient mon esprit. Peut-être est-ce ceci finalement qui m'a empêchée de sombrer. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle mon corps n'a pas suivi mon esprit est que celui-ci refaisait surface la nuit tombée. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Mais, ta présence fantôme la nuit ne m'a pas aidée à retrouver la vie.

Puis est venue l'invasion des bestioles de cette maudite porte, et je suis retournée sur le lieu de notre rencontre. Plus une émotion, plus une expression, je n'avais plus rien. Je désespérais et m'enfonçais peu à peu dans l'abîme noir de la dépression. Je n'existais plus. Personne n'était venu réveiller la guerrière morte. Personne n'en aurait été capable d'ailleurs. Il n'existe pas de remède à la mort. Mais, ce jour où je me dirigeais vers la porte, il y eu comme une remontée de conscience. Comme si après avoir cru me noyer, j'arrivais à sortir la tête de l'eau. Une poussée d'espoir. Une touche d'espérance. Et puis, les vagues m'ont à nouveau submergée et entraînée vers les profondeurs. La légère excitation est retombée et la chape grise de la déprime m'a enveloppée. « L'espoir/ Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse, atroce, despotique/ Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir. » Un espoir, rien de plus. Je suis arrivée à destination. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Le puits, toujours imperturbable. Mais dans la salle de la porte, du monde. Plus de solitude. Plus de toi et moi. Des Armures. Et au milieu, non ! Au milieu, une apparition. Au milieu de ces soldats, ta silhouette sauvage, maîtrisée, et impuissante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-tu être là ? Je n'entends pas ce qui se dit. Je sais seulement une chose : tu ne dois pas être enchaînée. Tu ne le mérites pas. Ta place n'est pas parmi nous. Ton regard se pose sur moi, je le sens. Je suis à la surface, mais je n'arrive pas à percer le mur d'eau. Au milieu de la tempête, je me noie, seule. Je ne peux qu'entr'apercevoir le calme au loin et le radeau qui s'avance vers moi. Je suis à bout de force. Je coule. Ma dernière pointe de conscience s'évanouit. Adieu.

- Nawel ? questionne la voix de mon mentor.

- Laissez-moi seule avec elle.

Ils sont sortis.

Enfin, toi et moi, seules, dans cette salle, comme la première fois. Tu me regardes. Je te libère de tes liens. Tu continues à me fixer.

Le radeau se rapproche, avec le calme. Il est trop tard, pourtant. Je m'enfonce dans les remous noirs.

Tu es debout. Ta main effleure ma joue, doucement. Tes pupilles ne lâchent pas les miennes.

Le calme est là, avec le radeau. Ma vision se brouille mais je peux apercevoir une main qui fend l'eau.

Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, douces. Elles me tirent vers la vie. Tu approfondis le baiser.

Difficilement, je tends la main. Mes doigts en effleurent d'autres. Une poigne de fer me saisit, me tire. Ma main serre spasmodiquement un poignet.

Je te réponds, timidement. Nos langues se rencontrent. Langoureusement, la vie s'étire et revient.

Ma tête sort de l'eau. Je prends une grande inspiration et me hisse durement sur le radeau. Tu es là.

Elle est là. Elle explose en moi. Tu nous sépares et, dans tes yeux, brille une lueur.

- Tu es vivante.

Je ne réponds pas. Avec quelques mots, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe. J'écoute. Mais je le savais déjà. Je m'en doutais. C'est à moi de fermer la porte du côté de la jungle. Nous restons quelques instants bras dans les bras puis tu me murmures un pardon.

- Je t'aime.

Même moi, je me suis à peine entendue. Tu me souris.

- Moi aussi, Nawel.

Et je passe de l'autre côté. Mais, aucune importance, j'existe à nouveau. J'ai échappé à la mort. Une résurrection, en fait. Pas question de mourir, maintenant. Je me relève dans la jungle. Je reviendrai.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Personnages à M. Bottero, comme d'hab'. Sinon, j'ai un peu modifié l'univers alors je suppose qu'on peut considérer ceci comme un UA.

Petite note: Je crois n'avoir rien à dire... Ah, en fait, si! Ca m'a fait bien rire de retrouver tous ces textes dans mes archives. J'étais une belle utopiste à l'époque ^^ Et une petite donneuse de leçons... BREF. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Topic 8 :**

**L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle**

Je suis du genre guerrière voyageuse. J'ai vu beaucoup de paysages, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens. Mais c'est la première fois que je rentre dans une ville au fonctionnement si féodal. Cette cité est séparée en deux, bien distinctement, par une muraille. Au centre se situe la partie riche, une minuscule enclave, comme un point, une petite bille au milieu d'un champ immense, protégée par un mur. Tout autour, ce ne sont que des masures délabrées, des petites maisons construites rapidement, des logements de fortune.

Je dis ça, mais je me fie à ce que des compagnons de route m'ont dit. En vérité, je suis aveugle. Un combat m'a ôté la vue, il y a maintenant quelques années. Je ne m'en plains pas : j'ai appris à découvrir le monde d'une autre manière. Enfin, peu importe. On m'a conseillé, à mon arrivée, de m'attirer les faveurs des grandes fortunes de l'agglomération, pour pouvoir rester quelques temps. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis rendue dans le fragment aisé de la ville et à l'aide d'anecdotes quelconques, ai attiré l'attention d'une jeune fille. Une précieuse, je dirais. Une de ces jeunes filles insensibles à la douleur des autres, puisqu'elle-même ne connait pas la signification de ce mot. Suite au récit de mes aventures, elle a absolument tenu à me faire visiter sa patrie.

Me voilà donc en train de cavaler à la suite de mon bienfaiteur. J'ai déjà passé une ou deux heures à découvrir le secteur huppé, écoutant avec attention le babillage de mon amie, nommée Nawel, me semble-t-il. Elle a eu la gentillesse de me décrire toutes les beautés de son quartier. Mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que même si je suis aveugle, je suis capable de voir certaines choses, à ma manière. Elle me traîne maintenant dans les dédales de la ville. Elle m'explique, me présente les différents endroits. Ce qui me gène cependant, c'est cette nuance d'ironie dans sa voix. Une ironie accompagnée d'un dédain certain, d'une moquerie poignante. Malgré tout, elle me décrit ce qui nous entoure, gaiement. Mais, j'ai un goût de bile dans la bouche. Comment peut-elle être si aveugle ?

J'ai l'impression que je suis celle de nous deux qui voit. Alors que nos pas résonnent sur le pavé, je ressens entre ces murs de pierre une pauvreté horrible. La misère présente m'écrase et m'envahit. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire : toutes les rues, tous les petits sentiers, toutes les pierres respirent la peur, la tristesse, la douleur, l'indigence. L'humidité clame haut et fort le mauvais entretien, les animaux faméliques hurlent la difficulté de la vie. Je ne les vois pas, je ne vois rien, pourtant, tous ces sentiments me remplissent, me submergent. Je sens que mon cœur veut éclater. Je peux très bien m'imaginer les ruelles que nous parcourons et je suis sûre que ma description serait bien plus réelle que celle de mon guide. Inconsciente de mon déchirement, Nawel poursuit son exposé, orgueilleuse et railleuse. La vérité me frappe durement. Cette fille a beau posséder deux yeux, elle est incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

Je suis aveugle et je découvre une ville par les yeux d'une aveugle. Laquelle de nous deux est le plus à plaindre ? Elle, qui possède la vue mais ne voit, ni ne sent rien ou moi, privée de cette vue, mais qui ressens tout ici ?

* * *

Reviews? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?

Je réponds et je ne mords pas, promis ^^


End file.
